


Magic Words

by victoriousscarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wow I wrote something actually fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You forgot to say the magic word,” she said, voice dreamy but her eyes were focused in on Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsughi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsughi/gifts).



> For a prompt on tumblr from Tsughi for a line of dialogue: "You forgot to say the magic word"

Harry looked up when Luna did not move. She stood there, head titled to one side considering him and still holding the book.

“Luna?” he asked after a beat, unsure if he had done something or if she was in a world of her own.

“You forgot to say the magic word,” she said, voice dreamy but her eyes were focused in on Harry.

“Please?” he said, more a question then a declaration, the answer drilled into him after years of living with his muggle relations.

Her frown deepened and she looked from the book he had handed her to Harry in confusion. “Don’t you know the magic word?” she asked.

“It’s not please?” Harry said, and years later, the vast ocean of the magic world still felt like it would swallow him whole before he figured out even half of its secrets.

She kept frowning, her head tilted to one side before she moved forward, dropping into Harry’s lap and opening the book again. “The magic word is Maxis,” she said, and the book, which before had been plain text on an obscure magical creature exploded into color, pictures spiraling around the margins, and metallic text underlying the plain black.

“Oh,” Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. “It’s much more beautiful like this,” he said, and she laughed, turning the pages.

“I guess I should have known it would be better to read it to you,” she said, floaty voice happy and Harry hid a grin into the crook of her neck.


End file.
